


Aku Cinta Kamu

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec Week, Memory Loss, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Magnus made a mistake that almost cost him the love of his life… Now got the time for him to chase to try and fix things.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 34





	Aku Cinta Kamu

Magnus thought Paris was a beautiful city… The expensive perfume, the french accent running through the air. Yes… Magnus thought the city was glamorous, maybe that was why he chose Paris as vacation’s place after all the mess with Lilith’s son calmed down… But even pretty there was something that attracted him to New York and one of it’s busier neighborhoods where, magnificently, was railings full of locks that made the word love, as well as a heart.

Yes, that city is beautiful too.

He thought the city was pretty… Until he saw the golden lock attached to the railings, Aku Cinta Kamu written in silver… his mother language, that he didn’t use in a long time.

He thought the city was pretty until he felt the familiar magic that came from the metal.

He thought the city was pretty until he remembered when the magic spark was placed there.

“Aku Cinta Kamu…” his heart was full of love and affection for his boyfriend. “In indonesian means that I love you.”

That was just the start to him taking a step back… then other… and other, he felt sick at every step back, his eyes focused on that lock, that eternal love promise… a promise of eternal love between him and Alexander… Alexander Lightwood… His Alexander Lightwood… His?

Magnus laughed, just to that laugh to become a core hiccup, his back hitting against a store’s wall… Did he at least have the right to call Alexander that?

His body inclined to his front, his hands supporting his own knees, seeking aid… seeking anything to stop the pain in his heart… and that looks like the pain in his head. His heart on fire and memory after memory coming back as gunshots.

He remembered… He remembered the first time he saw Alexander. They were in the middle of a crowd… But he stood out, as a true angel in the middle of so many people, determined.

Their first kiss...

The first I love you… just a verbal declaration of something they felt for a long time.

The first silly argument.

Their first time… the seconds, thirds… all their kisses, hugs they shared.

All the “Good mornings” they shared in the morning when they woke up in each other's arms...

All the times they share breakfast...

All the times they faced problems side by side and even when they didn’t.

All of Alexander’s smiles, smiles that illuminated his darkest days and let them shinier and even more perfect.

His life was happy… That… That was the best time of his life t-then...

Then… Why did he erase those memories?

Then he remembered the reason. He had his heart broken one more time… Alexander had fixed his heart, putting together the pieces of Magnus he found and glued them, polished and transformed in a better Magnus Bane… Until he crashed it again and he couldn’t handle it.

He couldn’t handle the pain, couldn’t handle the fact that everything reminded him of Alexander. Couldn’t handle losing the most important thing to himself… It was worse and much more painful than losing his magic, was… was something he couldn’t handle.

Then he asked Jem’s help. Practically begged for him to rip out Alexander’s memories for his head… the memories of a beautiful love that existed between then and… he forgot.

“Who are you, Shadowhunter? What do you need from the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

Magnus remembered the expression of pain in Alexander’s face when he realized the change in Magnus...

“It’s… It’s a-a joke, right? Magnus…?” His hazelnut’s eyes seemed darker, dingier, more opaque… Would be prettier if they were happy… But were sad… incredulous. Magnus didn’t know if he got sad or confused. That nephilim knew him? “You d-didn’t… Magnus… you did not do that…'' The hunter gave a step forward, but Magnus didn’t feel like going back… no, actually he felt, but his body didn’t obey. Then his arms were grabbed. Those hazelnut eyes staring at him from close, searching for any signs of the answers he searched… Those hazel eyes watered… Those hazelnut eyes that cried… Those disbelieved hazelnut eyes. “Y-you… Really…”

Then he let him go and he could only stay quietly confused with what happened, he felt he could cry just seeing that man so shaken, he shouldn’t but...

“I’m sorry… I-I don’t understand why you….

“Of course you don’t understand!” The one with dark hair exalted, retracting a step… then another, this time crying. Magnus could see through the hazelnut eyes that his heart was broken. Alexander couldn’t believe… couldn’t believe that was happening. Magnus… Magnus took him from his memories. Banished him from his life… All the moments… “How could you do that, Magnus? H-how could you do that to us?... After… After everything?!” He was aware that he was crying, tear after tear, but he should stop… He shouldn’t cry… why is he crying in front of the man that he loves, but that doesn't even recognize him?

He slid to the ground, ignoring any look sent at him… He didn’t care. He let his head fall to his knees… crying. He was an idiot… They were idiots… He… He tried to get rid of the only good thing he had and… he was an idiot.

Tottering Magnus got on his feet, trying to get away from there as fast as possible when consciousness of what happened hit him… three months… he was for three months without memories… he was for three months away from Alexander.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!

A snap of fingers made a crack open in one of the New Yorker’s alleys… A moviment with the hands and the crack expanded, turning into a big shiny and golden vortex...

He didn’t think twice before jumping there, “Alexander… Alexander… Alexander, New York Institute.”

Magnus felt like he could pass out at any moment as soon as he jumped on the portal’s other side… Not because portals made him sick, but because he was a few moments away from seeing Alexander again… So little...

His hands move unconsciously, sending an inconstant wave of energy to the heavy wooden door, making it open unceremoniously. Two seconds later he crossed the threshold not slowing his rhythm, having in mind only where the board room was, Alec’s office.

“Hey you can’t enter here, your entrance is forbidden in this Institute!” One of the security guards alarmed, trying to stop him by holding his shoulder. Magnus stopped, but he isn’t happy about it.

“Who do you think you are to stop me?” The warlock asked, nothing patient and pushed the man’s hand away, ready to continue his way… But the comotion between them brought Clary’s attention, that readily got closer, stopping for a second to feel a weight of relief in her muscles.

Magnus Bane was there, the real Magnus Bane that always helped them in every opportunity was. The Magnus Bane that loves Alexander.

Unfortunately the high voices didn’t catch just her attention.

“Get out of here warlock!” Jace exclaimed, mad, getting closer to take Magnus by force if needed, Isabelle by his side, with her jaw tense.

“I won’t get out of here while I don’t speak to Alexander!” The words seemed to be the last drop to the brunette to give a step ahead, like a lioness.

“You already said enough months ago when you decided to erase the memory of your relationship. Now you wanna talk?” She could growl. “After everything you did?”

“You two stop that!” A new voice spoke, mad… Everyone looked at the younger Lightwood’s figure going their direction, equally upset, not with Magnus but with his siblings. “Magnus and Alec need to talk even more now that… Magnus remembered.” Mow the light eyes looked at the warlock, analysing him top to bottom, as serious as Alexander could be. “Do you love Alec, Magnus?”

“More than… More than anything.” Answered, no doubt in the voice.

“If you did you wouldn’t have…” Jace tried to speak, but Magnus got ahead, stopping by his side.

“The fact that I took my memories only matters to me and Alexander.

**

His fingers hurt a bit more at every contact with the rigid material of the punching bag… blood started to run between his fingers, but he couldn’t mind. An Iratze would solve in seconds… ready to repeat the same process… Releasing all his frustrations there, all the anger, all the hurt… trying to use the pain to hide how destroyed he felt all those weeks.

Every morning he woke up in an empty bed, just the phantom of the good moments he spent with Magnus in his memories… the good morning kisses. It hurt to remember, hurt to know that only him had those memories… that only him would have that, that Magnus had the courage to vanish him from his life… It hurt to know he wasn’t even worth remembering. Hurt to know that he was a complete stranger to the man he still loves.

No… Not a complete stranger. To the High Warlock of Brooklyn he was nothing more than a shadowhunter, Head of New York Institute.

One more punch.

A little more blood.

A pained moan… Maybe he just dislocated some fingers. That was how he had lived since the end of war. Fill your head with work, fights… Let your mind scream to the lament of his broken heart could not be heard.

The sound of the training room’s doors took him from his stupor, but he didn’t turn, knew it was one of his siblings wanting him to leave… He just ignored it.

One more punch… other and...

“A-Alexander.” Paralysed. That voice was not from his siblings.

Was Magnus’ voice… and seemed to hurt much more than any other time that he listened to it in the council meetings.

It wasn’t Lightwood.

It wasn't Alec.

It wasn’t dear.

It was Alexander. His full name, so loaded with feelings that made him step back, his face turning to whom just got in. There he was standing, looking like a mess… but not less beautiful. And that was what hurted, there was Magnus and he couldn’t even hug him.

“What…” Alexander turned completely to him, hands going to his back, hiding his broken fingers and resuming more rigid posture. Putting his mask, not that it helped much, knew how much it was. “...What are you doing here Mr. Bane?”

“I… I remember. I remember everything... “ Magnus said, nervously, agitated… so agitated that he lost control of his glamour that hid the warlock mark.

“Y-You… What?” It was like a slap on his face. He remembers? Does he remember everything? Did he… did he recover the memories?

“Alexander I… I’m sorry… I… Sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“Shouldn’t have erased me from your life?!”

Magnus shook when the younger raised his voice, the hazel eyes watering… but not less hurt and mad. He didn’t get back when he got closer, looking much more intimidating.

“Understand I…”

“Understand what?!” They were less than a few centimeters of distance, Alexander could scent the smell he missed so much… sandalwood and exotic oils. The same smell he felt for nights and nights, the same one he knew that had the shampoo in his bathroom. “Understand that I was disposable? That… T-That… That all our moments together weren’t important enough to you…” Alexander took a deep breath, trying to get some air. “Remember?”

“It hurted… Alexander, hurted so much when you left…” Magnus tried to speak, controlling himself not to pull the hunter to himself. “I couldn’t stand losing you too… look at everything and remember that you stopped loving me!”

“I never stopped loving you!” Alexander snapped, grabbing the shorter’s shoulders and pulling him to himself… before he could be sure on what he was doing, his lips crashed to the other’s.

For a moment that’s all it was. A touch.

But two seconds later they reacted like they should have never been apart… It was hard. Was homesick. Their hearts bleed for the contact and Magnus’s fingers firm in the sweaty dark fabric of the brunette’s shirt, being sure he couldn’t get away. Alexander’s hands tighten in the warlock’s shoulders… Invading the other’s open mouth with his tongue… Good heavens… He missed that… Magnus… Kissing him, feeling him so close...

“No!” Alexander got away, like an electric charge went through his body, his lungs begging for air while the rest of his body begged to go back to kiss him. But he couldn’t… Magnus… Magnus could have remembered, could have apologized… could have explained himself… but it didn’t erase anything that happened and… he couldn’t explain why he broke up with Magnus either. Couldn’t tell about the agreement. In front of him was Magnus Bane… with his magic, immortality, with all their memories. Magnus Bane was okay and… This Magnus Bane had the courage to erase him… the fault was his, but he couldn’t stop the pain in his chest, it was so… so confusing. “ I-I… I need air.”

**

Magnus saw Alexander leave the training room and he would have followed… if his body wasn’t frozen for seconds enough for the shadowhunter to get the speed rune and get away in the Institute.

He felt defeated when he had the pity looks from the other Lightwood’s passing by the entrance room. And Alexander didn't seem willing to hear him...

But he still couldn’t feel the taste of the reddened lips against his. Alexander loves him… and never stopped loving him.

Magnus was in doubt if he would go happily crazy or… or if he threw himself in front of a truck for how idiot he was to think that Alec ever stopped loving him.

Still lost he went back to his loft, in Brooklyn, through the portal… Not giving two steps before snapping his fingers and summoning a cup of his best whisky.

Magic… Everything started because he lost it once and couldn’t get over enough to not put away Alexander. Now he had magic… but not the man he loves.

He wasn’t so idiot to the point of not recognizing Alexander had something to do with the returning of his magic… Maybe Asmodeus' appearance less than a month after taking his memories was a valuable clue.

Magnus was so confused when his father appeared in the middle of his loft. But he knew it wasn’t something good… that only confirmed when Asmodeus invited him to go to Edom with him, using the argument that there was nothing to hold him on earth… But got completely confused when the demon started to brag that he told him that it would be broken again.

His father looked pissed when he said he had no idea what he was talking about… but the last drop of water was when the prince of hell started to scream and Magnus decided that it was enough. Banishing the demon one more time to where he should have never left.

Magnus was so idiot… was in his face now.

Taking a deep breath he threw himself on the couch, taking the last of the amber liquid in the cup. He would have to win Alexander one more time… His Alexander. Shouldn’t be so hard… they loved each other.

What a mistake.

**

Alexander’s hand raised as soon as his trained reflexes realized the fire mensage going to him. The borders were still firing when he read it and… and probably his breath got caught for a moment.

“I know it won’t change how many excuses or pardons I beg… but it doesn’t mean I’ll give up trying. I still love you Alexander… I regret doing what I did and… take years or days I’ll always love you.”

Alexander dropped the paper on the table like it still burnt. It was Magnus’... his Magnus… and he still loved him.

Alexander took the magic paper again… unconsciously his fingers caressed the floral letters in the paper. He couldn’t disguise the desire he had of simply going to Magnus’s home and say he loved him.

But he didn’t.

Magnus didn’t give up.

The next fire message came at dawn, Alexander couldn’t sleep… his thoughts occupied with cat eyes and the smile he loved so much in Magnus. His arm raised in the air when he noticed the crackling sound of the message and there it was stock in his grip.

“Are you thinking of me, as I am thinking of you, Alexander?”

He was. But he didn’t answer that message...

However he answered one of the next day, when he was once more locked in his office… the message came through the windows, alert he took it. It was a few words… but made a smile born in his lips.

“What do you think of a drink in the Hunter’s Moon, tonight at eight? We need to talk.”

He wanted to accept the invite… they really needed to talk… but he didn’t feel ready yet, felt like he wouldn’t last a minute without wanting to kiss and leave the bar with Magnus glued to him.

Alec took a papel from under the paperweight in a corner of the table and a fountain pen… his hand shook a little when he remembered that it was the warlock that gave him, like a gift.

“I’m too busy with some documents for the Clave…” Alec looked for a moment at the paper, but didn’t take long to complete “... Maybe at another time.” He drew a rune there and launched in the air. The paper got fired and flew to its destiny.

“So tomorrow?” That was his answer and he simply snorted before answering with one more negative. Incredibly the answer didn’t come in a note, but in a red tulip in his pen holder.

**

“Any problems Mr. Lightwood?” The warlock at Magnus' side asked, making the shadowhunter lock his jaw, trying to ignore his… ex boyfriend at that guy’s side.

“No. None.” Alexander answered, stretching his hand to the man, but couldn’t avoid a little look at Magnus, who seemed to hold himself to don’t say a thing. “I remember very well that I sent an invite only to the High Warlock of Brooklyn”

“Sorry for that Alexander. This is Martin Well, a friend and warlock from Manhattan.” Magnus introduced. “He came just to make me company… He’s new in New York and got interested in meeting the new Head of the Institute that gives so much value to the alliances… Isn’t it…” Magnus left open, holding himself not to elbow his friend.

“Yes. Yes.” Agreed, feeling the weight of the hunter’s look.

Alexander analysed the other up to bottom, he wasn’t silly… Martin was too similar to himself, of course taking the blue eyes and the height that was compared to Magnus. However the black messy hair caused some familiarity…and maybe… the jaw’s angle? Alec couldn’t say, just didn’t like it.

“Well, you were the last to come.” Alec lied. “I’m sorry to inform, but the meetings are private to the leaders of the downworld so…”

“Oh yeah.” The warlock said. Alec felt his face go red, of irritation, when the same inclined to Magnus and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for the opportunity Mags! Any day I’ll go to Pandemonium to get my price, hum?”

Alexander didn’t even care with his last frase, because as soon as he opened the door to Magnus pass, Maia appeared at the end of the corridor, already apologizing for being late.

“Last to come, Alexander?” The High Warlock provoked, getting in the room.

Alec tried to take the meeting undisturbed, that would be the first one after Magnus got his memories back. But a little voice in his head stoked him to finish that the faster as possible and interrogate about that warlock… not that he had the right to after almost two months avoiding the hits and tries of Magnus to meet. He almost did it… almost. However he managed to take the subject till the end and, as expected, Magnus was the last one to get up from the table ready to say goodbye… Losing his speech when Alexander seemed to be surprisingly closer.

Locked by the hazel eyes.

“You made that on purpose, wasn’t it?” Alexander asked, leaving him stock between the table and his body.

“I-I have no idea of what you’re talking about.” Magnus said, the clearer he could, a little difficult when his fingers itched to pull Alexander to himself and kiss him… but he promised to respect the space of the younger.

“Oh… You know, that friend of yours…”

“Are you jealous, Alexander?” Magnus felt his own ego inflate a little with the new information that made light in his brown iris.

“Yes.” He didn’t even try to deny it, he didn’t try to stop of breaking the distance that had between them, their faces close enough to feel the hot ai from Magnus in his lips… his heart hammering in his chest like he could jump from his thoracic cage, his hands holding Magnus arms, not knowing where to touch first. “I’m tired Magnus” he whispered, his voice surprisingly coming out with no flaws. “You know I forgave you a long time ago… I just…”

“Wasn’t ready.” The shorter completed, theis lips brushing each other. “Are… you…”

“Ready?”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” Alexander agreed, breaking that last centimeter… finally claiming a real touch… a touch where he could feel the taste he loved so much, the softness of the warlock’s lips dancing against his… a stoned moan escaping through the kiss when he had his hips locked by the asian’s firm fingers… the soft tongue asking for a pass before touching his.

That was so right… was like they existed to belong to each other. It didn’t matter how many problems they would go through… they always got a way to be together one more time, ir was… true love.

“I’ll…” Magnus got some space without air. “Accept it like a yes to my drinking offer.”

**

It was a little more than six months since Magnus and Alec resumed their relationship, slowly going back to the point where they were before needing to separate.

Soon after they got back, Magnus bought a house for them in Manhattan, anxious to live with his Alexander and… that was something completely understandable, taking into matter all they got through till finally finding peace.

Alexander, as soon as he met the house, fell for it… it was beautiful and spacious, big enough to raise a family. Alec’s plans haven’t changed. He still wanted to marry Magnus… but still had a bad little voice in his head that doubted if Magnus had the same plans as his.

But there he was, standing in the balcony of their living room, having a good view of the front garden… nervous, waiting for Magnus to return from the outing with Catarina and Madzie.

That would be the second time he would try to propose to Magnus… this time there was no war on his shoulders, there was no in law’s trying to get a company to reign or a son that hated his own mother and wanted to be loved.

It was only Alexander and Magnus, two men that loved each other, completely and eternally.

His breath hitched when he listened to the sound of a portal coming from the front door and he swallowed hard, feeling the Lightwood’s family ring heavy inside the metal box, his heart knocking a little stronger than the normal.

The door squeaked and got opened wide, revealing the love of his life… the face shining with that smile that made his legs shake of how beautiful it was.

“Alexander! You really are an eye ca…” Magnus stopped before completing the frase, his eyes covered by the glamour resting by the table behind the hunter… decorated with an embroidered towel and… tulips, so red as the roses with them. “Alexander…”

“Magnus.” Alec greeted, smiling of how bewildered the older looked to be. He got closer, holding the surprised face of the man and kissed that lips that he missed so much… and it was only three hours since he left. “Join me?”

Magnus only nodded, still no talking… even more when the deja vu feeling came to his body… but differently from the last time that scene almost repeated, this time it would be better.

Alexander led them to the table. They eat ethiopean food very well presented under the silver protectors and drink wine… they talked and kissed, not once or twice… but more times than they could count. Magnus is particularly tempted by his lover’s lips, much more red than the wine… leaving them close to sweet and ripe strawberry.

He loved strawberries. He savoured every kiss… and when everything seemed hotter, Alec pulled him to a dance. Magnus almost didn’t notice the slow music that played I Get To Love You in a few lower tones.

“You don’t stop surprising me.” Magnus said, not taking his eyes from the hazel ones, totally hypnotized.

“In a good way I hope.” The hunter gave back in the same tone.

“Any motive to such a special night, darling?” The shorter asked, panting surprised when Alexander pushed him in twirls, only to him soon be back and their faces got dangerously close.

“Yes.” Leaving a chaste kiss in the warlock’s lips he completed, feeling Magnus smile against his lips… but froze in place when he heard the next words. “Marry me?”

**

Alexander played nervously with his fingers, trying to keep his posture straight the longer he could in front of Magnus’ friend, Jem… It was him to take Magnus memories away months ago.

But he too made a point of only locking it all down… making the memories to be released again/when Magnus was face to face with a proof of physical memory. That happened with the lock.

Now he was there, ready to do their marriage.

Marriage… They were going to marry and Alec was anxious to see Magnus come through the door of their old apartment… where they evolved their love, day after day.

Where they woke up in each other’s arms.

Where they had lazy days when they only wanted to kiss.

Where they declare themselves.

Where they had silly discussions and serious ones.

Where they shared complete domestic mornings, running from the outside world.

Where just them were.

Where they learned to love each other truly.

Now everything was decorated with their preferences. They thought of every detail… from the courtains’s colours to the fabrics hanging from the ceiling or the flowers decorating the chairs. The place seemed more spacious, Magnus hid the furniture that used to be there...

Their family and friends were sit in their places, Jace and Izzy were the best man and maid of honor and tried to let him less tense, saying that his lover would soon be there… and the sound of their music started to play and Madzie got in, wearing a cute light gold dress with golden wires, leaving flower petals at each step.

Some seconds later the man that lived in his heart got in… Alexander took some seconds to see Raphael and Catarina hooked in his arms, but Magnus was who took his breath away… the feline eyes watered while the lips were elevated in a sincere smile, even if a little trembling… Magnus was as emotional as him.

“I get to love you

It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do”

It seemed like just the two of them were there. Them both. Alexander and Magnus...

“I get to love you

It’s a promise I’m making to you”

Magnus forced his legs to keep forward. They were finally marrying… After everything, after every challenge, every probation… He almost didn’t believe it was true.

But it was. Not a dream. Alexander was right there in front of him… wearing black and golden, the black strands in his head tidy and those hazel eyes… That hazel eyes so determined and affected...

“Whatever may come your heart I will choose”

“Hi” Magnus whispered, like they were seeing each other for the first time and… and it was all worth it.

“Hi” Alexander said in the same tone, grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers… It was still only them there, he still drowned in those golden eyes and was sure he would always lose himself there. “Ready?”

“Ready.” He nodded, squeezing Alexander’s fingers, both going back to the Silent Brother, that smiled discreetly at the scene.

“May this sacred union begin.”

“Forever I’m yours, forever I do.”

**

Magnus kissed with devotion the man’s body under him… his lips caressed the skin full of runes with tenderness… Each point Magnus knew surrendered completely the shadowhunter.

Alexander was a mess of sighs each time his husband kissed him, making goosebumps through all his columns but… at the same time he felt the desire of having more and he wanted him to keep doin it, it was so good… It was so good how the tongue encircled his nipples without any shame, sucking and marking.

“Magnus…” Alexander moaned when the warlock went down, provocatively surrounding his belly button with the tongue, making him squirm, anxious.

Magnus growled when he got to the pelvis of the younger and smiled dangerously when he deflected to the full thighs, leaving his teeth running to the sensitive skin before kissing the same spot.

“Stay calm Mr. Lightwood-Bane” Magnus didn’t feel any shame of saying he practically purred his name.

He didn’t stay with that torture for many more time… It was something difficult for him too, after all… It was Alexander there.

Soon the long legs of his husband rounded his body, the calves curving to not let so much space beyond enough to him to get in and out of his inside.

“Ma-Magnus!” Alexander tightens the nails in his back, trying to let out a little of the horny feeling there, a little out of breath for the kiss they shared between moans.

They moved against each other in an almost perfect synchrony… almost because they were getting higher and higher in that mist of lust and love… going up and up, lost in each other, in feeling each other… both wanting more kisses, more touches… more and more… because it was only them there.

Alexander forced the head against the pillows when all of that became too much for him, but not being able to stop moving… his lower belly hurt asking for freedom and unconsciously squeezing around the warlock, that wasn’t in a better situation than his.

“Come m-my angel.” Magnus asked the best way he could, barely holding himself, there was no way and Alexander too couldn’t hold letting go a misty moan, muffled for the older lips, both releasing almost in the same time, pleasure running for his veins like fire.

Magnus gave in in the sweety body under his, feeling Alexander’s heart beat faster against his ear, the chest going up and down searching for air… air that both only got back minutes later, when Alexander caressed the line of his column with open hand, the cold of the ring making pleasant goosebumps in his skin.

“Magnus?” Alexander called, no more than a whisper. Magnus still felt numb enough to just make a noise in sign of attention… and he really got out of words after what was said. “Aku Cinta Kamu.”


End file.
